


Another Way

by Nica_B95



Series: Black Clover: Another Way [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Magic, Multi, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Time Travel, black clover au, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_B95/pseuds/Nica_B95
Summary: Patolli had his heart and soul set on bringing back the elves. By any means necessary. What if there was another way? Aria is selected by a celestial to change the outcome of the elven massacre. There is a plot brewing in the Clover Kindom. Will everything work out in the end?
Relationships: Licht/Tetia (Black Clover), Patri/William Vangeance
Series: Black Clover: Another Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124345
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! This is my very first Fanfiction. Made Purely for enjoyment, not profit. Also, not Beta Read; so, please let me know if there are any mistakes.

Chapter One

The screams were the worst.  
Everyone was running frantically trying to escape, as spears of light rained down upon the wedding venue.  
Patolli’s heart was racing as he dodged a light sword. Fear rising as elf after elf fell.  
The once beautiful sky was tainted red from the barrier and light magic that flew around hitting everyone.  


William woke up with a gasp. His heart racing his brow and body dripping with sweat.  
The eight-year-old took some deep breaths as he swung his short legs over the bed to get a drink of water.  
A dark, purple stain covered his upper face. A cursed child, unloved and tossed aside like yesterday’s trash.  
Those people were killed for no reason. He didn’t know what the dream meant; maybe it was just a dream.  
He washed his face, drank some water, and quietly crawled back into bed. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

Mornings are his favorite part of the day; it was when little birds sang outside his window. William yawned and stretched and looked out the window.  
He jerked as he heard a knock on his door and a shout for him to hurry up and go do his chores.

Some days were good days; those days William cherished. Most were not. He was constantly told that he was a cursed child; an illegitimate child of a noble family.  
Because of his scar, he was taken to the country and left there. Sometimes he dreamed dreams that seem more like someone’s memories.  
Some were good, some were not. He quite enjoyed the dreams it was a chance to escape some of the horrors he experienced.  
He just turned thirteen; he was near a river practicing his plant magic and getting buckets of water.  
When a strange man came running really fast up to him. The man skidded to a stop in front of him; “ Wow! That is some impressive magic! What kind is it?”  
“World tree magic sir” William answers, then the man’s eyes got all sparkly and for the first time in his life William was praised.  
It took him by surprise. The man, named Julius Novachrono offered him a spot on the Grey Deer Squad once he got his grimoire.  
William frowns, “I would love to…but my face”.  
The man gives a small smile, and reaches behind his back “ I’ll give you this mask! Made it myself!” the mask was gold, blue, and had feathers. Uggh, tacky.  
William takes the mask.  


It's one of his most prized possessions.


	2. Chapter Two

Years passed, and William Vangence grew into a fine young man. The dreams he has been having since childhood grew more frequent. He was fourteen when his “family” reclaimed him, and only when the heir died in an accident. At fifteen, he received his grimoire for plant-based spells. A few months later he took the magic knights’ exam and was chosen by the Grey Deer Squad. It wasn’t’ long after the voice in his head gave him their name, Patolli. Patolli and he converse for hours on whatever came to mind. This is why William was in possession of another grimoire; Patolli had awakened one night and went to a grimoire tower. They shared a body. Patolli had a strong hatred towards humans. William for the most part agreed that some were terrible. 

Sometimes he will blackout for days. Patolli begrudgingly told him that during those days he took over. He truly felt that Patolli was a dear friend; a secret someone, someone who understood him. Someone that he could share hopes, dreams, and secrets. William quickly rose through the ranks in the Grey Deer squad. His captain, Julius Novachrono became the 43rd Wizard King. He was happy to hear the news. Patolli, on the other hand, wasn’t.

William remembered coming back to his quarters as a kid and found it in disarray. Only to find out Patolli found a children’s book about the First Wizard King. “They got it wrong! We weren’t demons! Humans attacked us first. He Lied” Patolli continues his rant as William tuned him out, but sympathetically agreed on some points. But some things weren’t adding up to Patolli’s memories, to history; maybe he can use his position as Capitan of The Golden Dawn to research the matter. He looked at the children’s book that every child in the Clover Kingdom knew.  
Far across the kingdom in the Forsaken Realm, an outskirt village called Hage, there was a church. A group of children were getting ready for bed. A boy with ash-colored hair was begging the sister for a bedtime story. 

“ Ahh, come on Sister Lily, read us the story…Please…”

“Asta, you’re eleven, you can read the story yourself,” said Sister Lily.

“Yeah, but you do it best” the boy answered loudly.

Sister Lily looked at the children now all tucked into the bed, before smiling, “Oh, alright” as she took the worn book from the shelf.

The other kids, except for Yuno and Asta were asleep. “That was great Sister Lily!” Asta yawned. “ And one day, I’ll be the Wizard King” he explained. “ Not if I become Wizard King first” Yuno interjected. Sister Lily smiled as she blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the frequency of my updates. My process is writing on paper first, then typing it. Anyway, there was chapter two. Comments and Kuddos much appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta and Yuno get their grimoires. Brief Magic Knight exam. Lyra and Aria make an appearance.

A few years past both Asta and Yuno grew. Day by day Yuno’s magical powers grew, and he grew more and more emotionally distant. And always have a 'look of disappointment' towards his brother all but in blood. Asta grew, but his mana never revealed itself; Asta is stubborn and kept doing workouts in the demon skull a few miles from the church; to make his body stronger. Yet somewhere deep in his heart all the looks and words people say really hurt. Especially coming from his family at the church. 

As Asta’s and Yuno’s fifteenth birthday passed, they traveled to receive their grimoires. Yuno, being of strong mana and a prodigy received a legendary four-leaf grimoire. Everyone, there was astonished that a commoner from Hage Village received such an honor, and to be compared to the First Wizard King. Asta, on the other hand; stood there, arms outstretched waiting and waiting, but no grimoire came. Those around him began to snicker, and saying things like “ what an embarrassment”, “He Has no mana, what a pity”, “ Get off the stage Peasant”. Yuno shook his head, knowing now Asta will never compare to him or become the Wizard King. 

Disheartened the boys left. They walked for sometime when a mage named Ravichi the Chain User attacked them, looking to steal Yuno’s grimoire. And by miracle of miracles, a grimoire appeared to Asta. Asta reached out and a sword appeared from the pages. Asta swung the heavy sword and I made contact shattering the chains. In short, the battle was short-lived as Asta knocked out Ravichi with the sword.

In the glow of the dandelion lights and with the demon skull behind them the boys swore that they’ll become magic knights, and work their way up to become the Wizard King! 

Days later, the boys traveled to the capitol to the Magic Knight’s exam. They entered the arena with the other candidates. Up in the stands sat the captains of the magic squads. As the candidates went through their tests Patolli was in the back of William’s mind taking notes of those with powerful mana and which were his fallen brethren. There was also a girl that looked eerily like the woman Licht married. There was a boy with raven hair with extremely strong wind mana. Then, then there was a boy with ash-blond hair, expressing no mana what so ever. When the time came for the creation part of the exam the boy’s grimoire opened and he pulled out a sword. Patolli’s brows knitted together as he thought “ That’s Licht’s Grimoire! How the Hell did that filthy human get Licht’s grimoire!?”  
“ Patolli,” William said, “what’s the matter?” Patolli huffs “Nothing, I think I recognize the boy’s grimoire, and keeping note of those who should join your squad”.

“Okay, but you need to calm down, don’t want your plans to unravel now right?” William answered. “Hey! Vangeance! You alright?” called out Yami, the captain of the Black Bulls. William leaned back before answering “ Of course, I was just thinking”. It was near sunset as those chosen to become magic knights were sorted into their squads. Yuno went to the Golden Dawn, as did a girl named Mimosa. Asta wasn’t chosen at all. As he was leaving the stadium the captain of the Black Bulls walked up to him and offered him a spot on his squad along with a silver-haired girl. No one noticed a cloaked figure in the shadows watching the exam. 

It was near midnight when the figure came upon a tree in the forsaken realm. She reached for a knot on the trunk and after pouring some mana into a seal a hatched opening opened and revealing stairs. The cloaked figure descended down the stairs. At the bottom, there was a small chamber.  
“Aria, you’re late” a tall, hauntingly beautiful woman spoke leaning against a pillar. 

“I’m sorry Lyra, but I was just making sure everything was going as planned.” 

“ You worry too much. What if someone saw you?” 

“ No one sensed me” the girl huffed. 

“Either way, it is a waiting game now, we need to let things play out as normally as possible.”

Aria tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “ I’m going to go do another healing session for some of the elves”.  


“ Yeah, Yeah, I know,” Aria said as she walked towards the antechamber with the elves and Lady Tetia’s body. Stopping briefly at the doorway looking over her shoulder. “Lyra? I think another dream to those who have awakened is in order, don’t you think?” Lyra nods as Aria disappears from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three done! And Introducing two new characters! Hope you enjoyed 😊


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Lyra and Aria

Aria jogged along the stone path in Zephyr Park. The day was warm, a slight breeze rustled through the leaves as the sunlight danced along the winding path. She pauses to take a swig of water from her canteen; brushing a strand of hair that escaped her braid. She continues down to the waterfront, jogging by the stream that runs through the park. Aria continues down the path towards Plymouth Cave. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees someone or something move in the brush. She pauses, looking around, no one. She shakes her head and continues down the walk; twenty minutes later, she hears laughter behind her over the flow of water. Which was odd, because there was no one on the path. Although there could be people up ahead by the caves. Even though the caves were off-limits this time of year. 

She surges ahead up the path when two children ran past her laughing and screaming. They were heading to the caves! “ Hey!” Aria yelled, breaking into a full sprint to catch up to the kids before they go into the caves. “Hey Kids! The caves are off-limits!” she continues to run as the kids paused off at the cave entrance. Even from a distance, Aria could tell both were quite young,  
with white-blond hair, wearing strange clothing for 2019. Aria stops panting “ Kids, get away from the cave, it's not safe.” The kids look at each other and giggled before running into the cave.

“Shit” Aria groans. As she took out her cellphone to turn on the flashlight and walks into the darkness. “Hey kids, where are you?” she calls out into the darkness. Deeper and deeper she went, only pausing to mark the direction with a rock; listening carefully for the children. Aria continues to walk when a strange voice whispered, “ Are you the one who’ll help right a wrong? Bring back what was lost. Restore balance, bring peace. Destroy the evil that sleeps…?” 

“Is this some sort of sick joke?” cried out Aria. She came to a slope, hearing the children’s laughter echo down in the darkness. Careful to not lose her footing she continued walking, she walked deeper and deeper into the cave and she began to feel a buzz in the air. The whisper grew louder and louder repeating the message from before.  
“Hello?” she shines the flashlight around “Is anyone down here?” she walked into the center of the cavern. Her phone began to flicker before going completely dead. Great, I just charged this thing, Aria thought.

To her astonishment, there was a light-up ahead in one of the side caverns. She walked towards the light and stepped into the huge grotto. She looked around seeing what appeared to be murals on the wall. The paint too degraded to fully depict. The kids were nowhere to be found. Aria sighed, but the buzzing and whispers were starting to discombobulate her. She looked to the center of the room where a giant slab of carved stone stood. She walked over to it to get a closer look. 

Upon getting closer, the design became more distinctive. Ten circles connected by lines in what appeared to be in the shape of a tree. “What is this?” she asked even though there was no one to answer her, “and how did it get in here?” she ran her hand over the stone. That’s when she heard steps behind her, and before she could turn to look the stone began to glow!  
“What the…?!”Aria yelled surprised, before feeling something hit her from behind.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wake up” a voice sounded in the dark, “ wake up kid. We don’t have all day” the voice continued. Aria blinked, the world fuzzy, groaning as she sat up putting a hand to her forehead. “ oooh, my head” she looked up and the first thing she noticed was a woman leaning against a stone, arms folded against her chest. Her senses clearing as she looks around. She was in a cave but not in the cave from which she started from. “Well, that took you long enough,” said the woman in front of her gruffly. 

“What’s your name?”. Aria looked puzzled but watched enough supernatural shows to not tell someone or something your name without some leverage.  
“ I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” she said in a voice that came off more confidently than she felt.

The woman smirked, “ You’re smart for a human mortal.” Aria raised a brow but kept silent. There is a stagnant pause before the woman smirked.  
“Very well, I call myself Lyra. There I told you mine, what’s yours?” “ I’m Aria”. The girl tries to get up but collapses “um, Lyra? Where are we? And Why am I here?” the girl questions.  
Lyra tsked, “As for why you’re here, I have been searching for someone to aid me in a task. Not many mortals can hear my call; which means you’re special." Lyra closes the gap, a hand out-stretched to help the girl up. 

Aria takes the hand and gets up to brush herself off. Lyra looks the human girl over she stands at 5’5”, slim build, very slight tan, sky blue eyes, sand-colored hair that was in a Dutch Braid laid over her shoulder. The girl crossed her arms in front of her, “That still doesn’t explain where I am, or a full explanation on why you basically kidnapped me.” The woman sighs, closing her eyes “It’s a long explanation”. Arya looks around the cave, lifting both arms gesturing around to the vast emptiness “We got time, right? It’s not like I can go anywhere on my own anytime soon.” Aria cuts in, Lyra chuckles before sitting down on the rock beside her. 

“In order for me to fully explain myself, I need to tell you a story”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! My only stumbling point is figuring out Aria's magic affinity on top of Celestial Spirit Magic.  
> Welcome to ideas for it. As always Kudos and comments fule me :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra tells Aria some information, some major Spoil Alert.

Aria sat down getting comfortable, once she looked like she was paying attention Lyra began.

“ Long ago, when the worlds were first created, the heavenly beings were dividing gifts to bestow on the mortal races. Gifts such as Love, Good fortune, Good Faith, Luck, and Mana or what you would call magic”.

“But there were those who grew jealous, believing that mana should only belong to the spirits and heavenly beings. War broke out. For eons the fight continued, it even broke onto the mortal plane. Though in their infancy the races of men, dwarves, and elves joined the fray.” 

“ Mana being accessed by all races was chaotic. But in the end, with many lives lost the rebels were vanquished. They became beings known as Devils. And were banished to the deepest parts of the underworld. Sealed by my friend.” Lyra pauses looking at the girl who held on to every word. Eyes wide as saucers. Continuing, “ To thank the mortals for their help the heavenly beings raise up towers throughout the land. These towers were filled with books called grimoires; to aid with storing spells and help the souls mana to better channel it.”

“ A condition was placed on the mortals with high amounts the mana must guard the entrance and the key, so no demon would escape. The base which was used in the war was made into the entrance guarding the gate to the underworld which is now the main palace in the Clover Kingdom. The key is a sephirot in a floating fortress which is going to be dubbed the Shadow Palace. There once housed ten individuals picked from the mortal races could open it. Though more the merrier if you ask me, would have been better.” 

“ Anyway! They were dubbed the Apostles of Sephira. The location secret and each membered was tasked with guarding a magic stone; to avoid further conflicts and temptation to open the gates. Under any circumstance should the gates be opened.” Lyra adjusts her position before continuing.

“Thousands of years passed, and the races soon fought amongst themselves. Those battles came and went. Soon, only the elves were the Apostles; their race holding the larges mana pools in their bodies and favored by mana and spirits above all else. Humans' knowledge of the Shadow Palace and any information related to it was lost, and for a while, their numbers dwindled. The Dwarves took to mining, rarely venturing out” Lyra stretches like a cat, “What can you tell me of the races from your world? I want to take a break from my storytelling.”

Aria frowned, “Well, that depends, for one thing, magic doesn’t exist in my world or universe”

“ I know that sweetie, otherwise I wouldn’t have brought you here”, scoffed Lyra. Aria gives the woman a look before continuing.  
“It depends on the lore you follow; everything is fiction. Dwarves are shorter than humans, no taller than 4’11. The men have beards, and both genders tend to be stout. Dwarves are consistently miners, builders, or craftsman. They know their jewels but tend to be stubborn and short-tempered. In some lore has it that they distrust elves above all other races.” Lyra chuckles at that.  
“High Elves are very similar to humans in appearance, except for the pointed ears. They have a greater understanding of magic and nature. Of course, depending on the lore, elves have longer lifespans even living for thousands of years. Otherwise not much difference.” 

“Humans are the youngest species or race. Long-range of looks, temperaments. Stubborn, resilient, a messed-up moral compasses, and very judgmental. But, also kind, resourceful, and eager to prove ourselves.” Aria finishes. 

“Good, you are at least you’re knowledgeable; I was afraid I had to start from scratch.” Lyra stands,  
“We are in the Clover Kingdom, there are three others: Heart, Spade, and Dimond. There is a large natural zone separating them. There is a monarchy in the Clover Kingdom. And up until fifteen years ago, commoners can join the rank of Magic Knight. But we’re getting ahead of ourselves.” Lyra brushes a flyaway hair aside.

“Five hundred years ago, there was once a village of elves that lived near the border of the Clover Kingdom and Natural Zone. For the most part, they kept to themselves. There were whispers that humans were going to attack the elves, but one elf named Licht, even as a small boy believed elves and humans could be friends. It wasn’t long for him to meet two humans that would change everything forever. He saved a human princess with the help of her brother. Both Prince Lumiere and he had Four Leaf grimoires. Noticing more similarities than differences they became dear friends. A few years past, Licht and Princess Tetia were to be married and were expecting their first child.”

“ But on their wedding day, the elven village was attacked by the human royals” 

Aria gasps.

“ The elves were massacred, with their dying breaths they believed it was the prince that betrayed them. But they were all deceived by a devil, who wanted to take over Licht’s body and grimoire by causing him to go into despair. In order to save himself, he used forbidden magic and turned himself into a mindless demon god. His last wish was for his best friend the prince to kill him”.

Aria was blinking tears away, “That’s so sad”. 

Lyra just nods, “With difficulty the prince, along with a magic tool he made that was also used to kill the elves and his sister; was used to absorb an attack from Licht weakening him. And with the help of the magic stones, he delt a final blow killing his best friend.”

Lyra sits back down, “The prince of course was fatally wounded when the devil tried to take over his body. Luckily the prince’s faithful servant Secré took the magic stones and with her Sealing magic and sealed away the demon. But at the last second, the devil cast forbidden reincarnation spell on the elves’ souls, and took the stones with him.” Lyra looks at the mortal with a deadpan expression.  
“That’s why I brought you here, Aria. I need someone to help me rewrite history a bit. And, hopefully, hopefully we can change the outcome of the future.”

Aria sat there dumbfounded, “Wouldn’t that damage the time stream? Isn’t going back in time and changing forbidden?” Questions the girl.

Lyra gives a toothy smile, “It is, in a way. I’ll explain later. But first, we need to get you some new clothes, and a grimoire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter Aria gets her grimoire. As always comments and Kuddos are much appreciated  
> Hope to update sometime later this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria gets her grimiore

“Come on Aria, we don’t have all day!” gripped Lyra; standing in the middle of the shop, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the girl to come out of the dressing room. 

“Just a minute” cried out the girl. Lyra crossed her arms, though it was difficult with all the bags she was carrying. 

“Ugh, I feel like I’ve been thrust back into time in-terms of fashion” Aria complained as she drew back the curtain and stepped out. 

Lyra gave the girl a once over, the girl was wearing: a navy, knee-length skirt, a white blouse with flouncy sleeves that sinched at the wrists, a decorative sleeveless corset waist-jacket a belt   
around her waist with a grimoire satchel on her hip, and finally, some brown boots that stopped at the hem of the skirt. 

“ You look fine” drawled the woman as she paid the sales clerk. “your clothes were too modern anyways; we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves”. 

They left the shop and walked down the streets of the town they were staying at. They walked a ways before Aria asks “ So, how does one get a grimoire?   
Do I even qualify for one?” walking fast to keep up with the celestial’s long strides. Lyra skids to an abrupt halt, and looks at the girl with an irked expression. 

“ You have mana, the trick now is figuring out your affinity, you need to unlock it and train. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have brought you here in the first place.”

“ You don’t have to be harsh” Aria replied waving her hands in front of her in surrender. 

They continued walking until they were at the entrance of a grimoire tower. They walked inside and Aria looked around and whistled “that’s a lot of books”. The tower main room was circular, from floor to ceiling shelves laden with grimoires; and the center of the room was the dais. 

Aria walks onto the dais. Closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Reaching out as a stream of light emanated from one of the many tall shelves; the grimoire floated down and hovered in front of her.

Opening her eyes, Aria grasps the book. It was midnight blue in color, with intricate gold and silver designs. In the center, there was a four-leaf clover.

Stunned, the girl turned to look at Lyra, stammering, “I…I got a four-leaf” while placing her hand on the cover. Lyra looks at her with a tilt of her head “Truly. I expected you to get a three-leaf.” 

“ Harsh.” Aria retorted placing the grimoire in the satchel. “ This development will make things easier; it’s going to take a lot of manna and physical energy to save the elves,” Lyra answered. 

Aria scowls, “ I know I should be honored to be chosen, but does that make me a Mary Sue?”. Lyra places her hand on the girl’s shoulder, before answering, “ You are not a Mary Sue, Aria. I was looking for eons for someone to help me. Out of billions of mortals, you were the only one to hear me. This grimoire will help you expand your affinity and access to celestial magic. I, as a celestial being, will form a formal contract with you. Here give me your grimoire.”

Aria takes out her grimoire and it opens up to a blank page. Lyra places her palm on the page, upon doing so the pages glowed and writing and designs appeared on the page; filling the room with light. As the glowing subsided Aria noticed a surge of power coursing through her. 

Lyra gives back the grimoire, and states, “ We should get going, someone would have felt that mana spike.” She turns to the door with Aria following at her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everybody!  
> I'm still trying to figure out Aria's specific mana affinity. I know there's a limit to what a person can do in the show and manga.   
> But this is my story so everyone is going to have some major boostage.   
> Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Lyra go back in time.  
> Warning: some spoilers mentioned in chapter

After leaving the tower, Arya and Lyra went to a nearby in to rest up before setting their plan, well Lyra’s plan mostly, they were eating dinner as they discussed it in hushed tones.

“ We need to get somethings to aid in the time spell that will help us go back 499 years into the past,” Lyra said. 

“ I thought as part of my time/space magic I could already do that?” the girl quips taking a bite out of her loaf of bread. 

Lyra chuckles, “Most time spells only go back a few minutes to a fixed time anchor. We need to bypass that, and the ingredients needed will help with that.” 

“oh”.

The following evening Aria and Lyra flew through the stary sky towards the outskirts of Hage Village. Landing near the skull Aria looked around to see if anyone say them. 

“Are you sure this is the place to do the travel spell and everything?” asked the girl. 

“It is, it’s best to do this spell as close to the location of the event as possible. The tie to the anchor point is here.”

“Okay, but we’re not going to get into trouble for this? I thought it was a fundamental rule not to change the timeline?”

The woman shrugs. “As long as we let key events happen we should be fine. Now let’s go over the plan again”.

“First I use celestial time magic to go back in time, hopefully landing the moment the massacre starts. Once that’s done, we need to make sure the battle between Licht and Lumiere happens while we and Secre seal everybody’s wounds. Also, make sure Secre gives the magic tool to Lumiere and the magic stones to seal the devil. When the devil casts the reincarnation magic I cast the celestial soul claiming spell. So as long as Patolli sees the spells all the elves should find their future human hosts.” Aria goes over the plan. Lyra earlier stated, she herself can’t directly use her powers due to some weird Celestial law or something. 

Lyra nods as the girl continues

“ Then, once everything settles, we make the dome and move the bodies. But Lyra, what about Elysia? Didn’t you tell me that originally Tetia and one of her twins survived and fled to that place?”  
Lyra grins, “That my dear, is why we are going to move the dome as close to Elysia as possible. It will take 500 years, and until we are back to our current time we will live in Elysia ourselves.”

Aria stood there quietly, sure Lyra told her the time spell is a one-way trip and that as a side effect she will no longer age. “ wouldn’t it be easier to stay with the dome though? What if someone discovers it?”

Lyra starts drawing the ruins and line work for the spell as she ushers the mage to place the candles. “ Do you really believe that people are going to go poking around in a place where “demons” lived? Using air quotes with her fingers at the word demon. 

“ No” the girl grumbles.

“And besides, we can monitor and stay near Hage as time gets closer.”

The pair stood back-to-back as the full moon was at its zenith. Aria takes out her grimoire, the pages fluttering open stopping on the right page. “ Celestial Arcane magic: Empire Time!” Aria called out as light appeared, the wind began to howl, and with a crack, both the celestial and human were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert is needed. I still have no idea what I'm doing with Aria's magic. Obvious character deaths.

A flash of light appeared on a nearby ridge; where Aria and Lyra nearly collapse from exhaustion. Looking around Aria rushes to the edge. In the distance, she sees the red dome barrier and the magic device shooting onto the wedding party and venue below.   
“Oh, God.” She murmurs, “ you can hear the screams from here”. Looking over to where the nobles were, she scowls as they laugh and gloat.   
“They were wretched beasts”   
“The princess was no longer human”   
“Finally, the power of the elves is ours”   
They’re disgusting. Thought Aria, quivering with anger.   
“We don’t have much time, Aria, we must go.” Stated the woman urgently. Both took off flying towards the barrier. Looking ahead they saw Lumiere and Secre land. Landing a few yards away, around the bodies of the slain elves lay around them, some were still gasping for breath as the flames from the fire spread.   
Aria takes in a few gulps of air. Trying not to throw-up. Tears stinging her eyes. “Aria we need to move now!” shouted Lyra, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Pulling out her grimoire and activating a healing spell for those around her. As she was doing this she heard the last words shared between Licht and Lumiere.   
“I knew it wasn’t you, I knew you’d never betray us.”  
“Licht…”  
“My body is filled with negative mana…my last selfish request is for you to kill me”  
“No Licht!” shouted Lumiere. Aria had to shield herself as Licht transformed himself into the mindless demon god, letting out an excruciating bellow.   
Lumiere took off to fight his friend, who became a brother to him, on top of marrying his sister.   
Secre looked around in shock. Finally seeing a girl and a woman going from elf to elf, she rushes to the girl.  
“What are you doing?” questions the servant girl, visibly shaken. Without looking up Aria answered, “I came to help”.  
“But it’s too late” Secre interrupted.  
“No, it’s not. Look I don’t have time to explain everything. But some of them are still alive. Can you quickly help me seal their wounds?”  
“I…I can try,” said a little taken aback. She went over to Princess Tetia, noticing that the girl was right. Tetia, though unconscious was still alive. Secre noticed that Tetia was carrying twins and that one was gone. The other was struggling. She opened her grimoire allowing the pages to turn to the right page.   
“Sealing magic: Closed Sorrow” Secre called out sealing the trios’ wounds. Secre looked around her, the flames giving off an eerie orange glow; a woman along with the girl was going around the venue healing the elves.   
The girl with the braid came up to her, looking exhausted “ Thank you, my friend and I can do the rest. I think the prince needs some help”   
A roar echoes in the distance and streams of multi-colored light flashed in the darkened sky. Secre stood there petrified before she turns to the girl. “ What should I do?”  
Aria bent down and grabbed the belts containing the magic stones and gave them to Secre. “ Take the stones and the magic tool to your prince.”  
Secre only nods, taking the belts “ Where did you come from? Who are you?” the girl asks. Another roar emanates from the demon god Licht.   
“If everything goes well, I promise to explain later. But right now the prince needs help”.  
With that, Secre ran over to the tool that the other nobles left. She took it and flew off towards the fight.   
“You’re cutting it fairly close Aria” Lyra states as the girl came to a skidding stop over Patolli.   
“I know, I know” Aria retorted. Suddenly there was a huge flash of white light and a skull landing with a huge thud. “I guess that’s our cue,” Lyra said, Aria quickly opened her grimoire to the right page, and as clear as day the devil called out the forbidden spell “Noad Nephesh”, “Celestial Arcane magic: Soul claim Divine Noad Nephesh” shouted Aria, and with that, she also spoke “Your plan won’t work, Patolli of the Elf tribe. What you think you know is not as it seems… come find me… there’s another way to bring everyone back”, when she was finished she sent the memory into the future.   
The spells finish with Aria nearly passing out, the light subsided and Lyra came out of her celestial form, caught her. Aria groans and looks around as dawn peeked over the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody! Sorry for the slow update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) as always please leave comments and Kudos; I would like to know what you think of my writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Lyra continue healing the elves and collect artifacts

Lyra closes her eyes, smiling, and sighs. “Good job young one”, looking over to Aria who was still groaning and swaying on her feet. Lyra picks up the girl and carries the girl over to a nearby tree setting her down before turning and put out the rest of the fires. Hours passed, Lyra sat down after using her own mana to put the elves and princess into stasis.   
“Now we wait, the outcome of the future is now hopeful again” she whispers before sitting down next to the now sleeping girl. 

Aria woke up with a jolt. Looking around she saw Lyra sitting cross-legged beside her, chin resting on one hand while the other was tracing a design in the dirt.  
“wha… What time is it?” she asks.

“Nearly noon, a day after the massacre” came the reply. 

“ Is everyone in stasis then?” Aria asks; knowing that the decomposition of a body happens within hours after death. 

“Yes, they are”.

“ We just need to wait five hundred years for them to wake up.” Aria sat there for a moment to collect her thoughts; before getting up to stretch.

“Hey, Lyra, should we wait to construct the dome and head to the village and gather the artifacts and such before it gets ransacked?”

Lyra nods before silently placing a cloaking spell to hide the venue from the outside world. They flew to the village, and upon landing in the now deserted village they spread out collecting anything of real value. Aria found a wagon large enough to hold the items. They found: regular books, spell tomes, jewelry, religious artifacts, and more. Many of the things they found were damaged.  
Well, I have the next five hundred years to restore them, thaught Aria as she loads the wagon. 

>< Flashback ><  
They were in the cave with the obelisk thing, Lyra just finished going over the Celestial travel spell. “So, you’re telling me that this is a one-way trip?” questioned Aria. “Yes. In order for the spell to really have effectiveness, we would have to stay in the past. You will be using an extortionary amount of energy. Both yours and mine. We won’t be able to make a round trip without you killing yourself.” Spoke the celestial... “In the meantime, you will train and make sure the dome is protected.”   
>< End of Flashback ><

It took them three trips to collect everything from the village. Aria insisted that they take some toys. It’s for the kids she claimed, and me so I don’t go totally insane from boredom. On the final trip, she hops off the wagon, walked over to a space that she deemed ok to start the dome, she opens her grimoire “ Celestial Earth creation magic: Living Catacomb” as soon as the spell left her lips the earth move.   
The final result was a dome on the outside that was two stories high by fifty yards across. Lyra told her that it would be similar to the TARDIS™ from DR.WHO® from her universe. Inside would be around the size of two circular football stadiums. 

“Once we get everyone and everything inside I’ll seal it underground,” said the mage with a tired voice, swaying slightly. 

“ You’re not going to pass out on me again are you?” asked Lyra.

Shaking her head, “ I’ll be fine, I just used massive amounts of mana in two days” reassuring the celestial. Walking over to the first elf. Lyra brought over a stretcher and helped lift the body onto it, and carried him into the dome. 

After several hours they got everyone into the dome. It was nearing midnight as they finished carrying in the artifacts and supplies; placing them on a different floor than where the elves and Tetia are. Placing the last item on the shelf Aria walked the long labyrinth to the main room. She walked through the stone archway.

Around her pillars supported the building arcing to the center of the ceiling. Lanterns were spaced very few feet; that if you looked up from the ground floor it would look like a stary sky. There were four levels in the dome. Each level housed one hundred elves; village population: four hundred. Aria walked past the princess. On the princess’s left were the twin boys, delivered by Lyra. On the princess’s right was an empty slab. Left empty for Licht’s artificial body from the future will lay. 

I sure hope this works, Aria thought as she yawns heading to her bedroom which was adjacent to the current room she was in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patolli and members of the Third Eye get together and talk.

William Vangeance laid upon his queen-sized mattress in his quarters of The Golden Dawn. He went over the day’s events at the border between him and his friend Capitan Yami of the Black Bulls. He curses himself as he turns over to his side, pulling the blankets with him. He almost gave away Patolli; then all his first friend’s work would have been for nothing.   
“ We’ll just have to be more careful then” came Patolli’s voice inside his head.   
“Goodnight, Patolli” yawns the Capitan, as they both drifted off to sleep. 

The dream was of the wedding again.

. . . 

The happiest moment turning into chaos, fear, and hate. With the reincarnation spell appearing from Licht’s location. But this time a few bright, white lights flashed! Another seal?! And then a voice calling out “Your plan won’t work, Patolli of the Elf tribe. What you think you know is not as it seems…”

“You’re lying! Why should I believe you?!” shouts Patolli grinding his teeth.

“come find me… there’s another way to bring everyone back” the mysterious voice continues as images of the old gazebo from where Licht and Tetia were standing earlier. Then diving deep underground a domed cavern with rows and rows of slabs of stone with bodies on them. “Come find me… before it’s too late…” the voice fades as a tree grows and the scene fades to black.

Patolli wakes up gasping. He ran his fingers through his hair and sits up. He wasn’t sure what to make of the dream.   
He was so sure that Licht was the one to cast the forbidden reincarnation spell. But the strange voice and new elements to his memory was something he needed to look into. 

He feels William stir as his voice whispered, “The dream has never changed before Patolli”

“It changes nothing” retorted the elf with a huff. 

“Even so, maybe you should look into it?”. Patolli cocks his head to this side thinking.

“Maybe you’re right” he sighs, “I need to visit someone then. It will take a few days.” He says in his mind. 

“Then I’ll write a note to the Vice Capitan explaining I need to take care of some business. That way we can have some time to figure out the next steps.” William suggested. Patolli nods as he lets William take over again to write the note.   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
Across the kingdom, in an Eye of the Midnight Sun’s hideout; Rhya, Vetto, and Fana woke from similar dreams. The memory of the wedding only reflected their hatred for the humans. But usually, the dreams end when they died. 

But, now a new part seemingly appeared with a voice of warning them about their plan. No one. And I mean no one, besides Patolli (who goes by Licht to the lower members of The Eye of the Midnight Sun) and themselves knew of the plan to resurrect the elves and annihilate the humans. 

The three of them gathered in the common room. Fana took the couch, Vetto an armchair beside Fana. Rhya placed a communication device at the center of the round coffee-table, before taking a seat beside the girl. 

“ Rhya, are Vetto and Fana there?” as Patolli. Fana yawns “ Yes, we’re here.” Then there was a pause. 

“Has anyone had recent memories come up then?” Patolli asks, getting straight to the point. The members of the Third Eye looked at each other and nodded. “ We have” answers Rhya with a yawn. 

“It’s not like it matters anyway” Fana states, leaning into the couch. 

“The plan still the same right?” asks Vetto. There was a stagnant pause before the voice on the other end spoke, “Continue collecting the stones. Rhya, I’ll be heading to our usual meeting place. Be there in four hours.”

“Sure thing, but wouldn’t the humans get suspicious? Rhya spoke as Fana and Vetto leave the room. 

“William wrote orders and made up a decent lie as a cover,” Patolli spoke. 

“Alright, I’ll meet you there” answers the mage and shuts off the communicator. Rhya sat there on the couch; leaning back and puts his arms behind his head. Something about the dream deeply concerned him. Hell, the whole Massacre didn’t feel right. No matter, what race or how powerful you are; Resurrection spells are forbidden. Licht knew that. 

He could see from the dream/memory Licht or, whoever cast the forbidden spell was powerful. The new element of white light was cast at the same time. Whoever did it, was powerful enough to cast such a high-level spell. 

It felt familiar; but, he wasn’t sure. He got up to get ready to meet Patolli, see if he could find any information about the mysterious spell and voice that gave them the warning

“It’s not going to work”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos, I would love to hear from you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat of a summary of what happens in the manga/anime; just so we know where we are timewise. Patolli bumps into Aria.

Months passed both Asta and Yuno became comfortable in their squads. A few weeks after joining, a dungeon appeared on the border of the Clover and Dimond kingdoms. Both squads begrudgingly teamed up to explore it. That’s where Yuno found the wind spirit Bell; making him even more powerful.   
Asta, well Asta found a sword. 

Then the Royal Capitol was attacked by an army of the undead, and somehow the city was on fire. Thankfully the knights that were there held off the undead until the ones that have mysteriously transported somewhere outside the capital returned. There was one huge blow to the magic knights though; Fuegoleon, Capitan of the Crimson Lions, was almost killed.   
Patolli gathered the stone from that noble with flame magic. For good measure, he cut off an arm and left him for dead. Vatos dumped the body in the square. Then had him transported to the Eye of the Midnight Sun’s hideout. He took the stone and went to the Sephirot. He quietly walked in and when he arrives at the slab of stone he places the gem in its proper place. 

He lingers for a moment head bowed, “Only four more stones my brethren. Soon, we will have our revenge.” He whispers as if in prayer. He exits the cavern and was about to fly off the Golden Dawns’ headquarters when he sensed a spike of mana. 

It was large and it was… “Oomph”

Crashing right into him.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” said the girl got up and tried to help him. 

“Don’t touch me!” he spits ripping his hand away from the girl.

“Oh, um, sorry sir.” Apologizes the girl bowing slightly. He got up, and put on his charm; he didn’t want to blow his plan. “Just lookout where you're going Miss?” he questions, not actually caring for her name.   
“Aria, my name is Aria.” The girl answers.  
“Miss Aria. A young lady such as yourself shouldn’t be this far out at night alone” he says smoothly. The girl blushes and tucks a stray hair behind one of her ears. “ I appreciate your concern, Mister?” she questions. Patolli’s mouth twists before replying, “Licht”.

The girl nods and turns to the cave, “Why were you in the cave “Licht”?” Aria asked while heading to the entrance. Patolli panics slightly, he grabs her arm “NO! You can’t go in there” he growls. The girl stops and raises an eyebrow quizzically at him. 

“Why?” she says innocently.

“There’s nothing in there. I’ve already checked.” He said calmly hopefully covering himself so she doesn’t go in. He lets her arm go, “ You should head home Miss”.

The windswept around them, blowing away the girl’s cloak revealing her grimoire. Patolli’s eyes widen, how could another human receive a four-leaf grimoire? 

“It’s not going to work Patolli” the girl’s voice became eerie. 

“What did you say?” sputtered Patolli. The wind continues to pick up and was the girl glowing?! She turns her head looking at him.

“Your plan. Your plan to resurrect the elves and destroy the humans. It’s not going to work.” She continued. That’s when white light flashes and the girl was gone!

Patolli blinks, his heart racing. How could someone know his plan? Only William and the members of the Third Eye knew his true plan. He activates a flight spell and he took off like a shooting star.   
A flash of light pierced the darkness on the outskirts of Hage Village. Aria appears beside the tree. She takes one step then collapses on the ground. Crawling to lean against the tree she groans. 

“ Uggh, I hate traveling like that” she mutters. Taking a few moments to ground herself she then gets up. Mutters a spell to open the secret entrance to the dome. The earth door moves to reveal some stairs; she creates a ball of light and descends into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! this was a biggy. I also would like to point out that Fuegoleon's name means fire lion in Spanish. And a few chapters back the forbidden reincarnation spell Noad Nephesh is Hebrew for :Destined soul. As always please leave kudos and comments!


	12. Chapter 12

William was mad only once at Patolli.

A few weeks after Capitan Fuegoleon’s assassination attempt by the elf. The Eye of the Midnight Sun had the bright idea of kidnapping children. 

“ Whose bright idea was to kidnap children?!” he shouts in his head.

“Hey, it’s not…” 

“Children! Patolli! Children of the kingdom I have sworn to protect!” the Capitan continued seething. 

“ If it makes you feel better none of them were harmed,” Patolli said, hoping that it would calm William down.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vetto was dead.

Vetto was dead and Patolli was furious!

And it was all the Capitan of the Black Bulls Fault along with that boy that has Licht’s grimoire. 

If it was any constellation, the boy’s arms were FUBARed. William told him that the boy most likely never use his arms again. 

Then Fana was exorcised from her human host. That happened because the current Queen of the Witches healed that boy’s arms. And how was he supposed to know that this Anti-Magic could cancel a Reincarnation spell? 

He was pacing in William’s room before coming to the decision. The next time I go to the Eye of the Midnight Sun, I need to ask Sally if she would make two more bodies. One male and female, separate from Licht. 

He continues to pace. He’s been hearing things through William about setting up a division of selected knights to fight against his troupe. Not that he really cared. Soon he’ll have all the stones and can finally meet Licht again. 

Rhya also told him that he found nothing in terms of research from their recent dreams. But the incident of meeting a strange girl who knew his name deeply puzzled him. So much he actually considered trying to find her. But shook his head thinking it foolish. 

\---Back at the dome---

Aria was on lockdown. Lyra chewed her out on the fact she came into contact with Patolli, but sometimes people need a nudge. “ I just planted seeds of doubt, Lyra. We need to break through to Patolli before that devil comes.” She argued. “And I would agree with you except you nearly fractured the time li…” 

“The timeline has already been fractured Lyra; we went back in time to change this outcome” the girl countered. 

The celestial sighed. “ You’re right, but until Patolli activates the devil’s spell our spell won’t take full effect. And until that happens you need to stay here, you need rest”.

“I had 499 years of resting and training” grumbled the mage. 

The celestial places a hand on the mage’s shoulder. “ I know it’s hard. I know it’s hard not to be involved and not know things. That’s why I brought a seeing-stone; it’s kind of like a television. You can sit and watch the events unfold.” 

The girl smiles slightly. 

“ We only have a few more weeks Aria. You need to be patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. Hope you enjoyed :) FUBAR is military speak for Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition; I took it that Asta's arms would have been more mangled than what was shown on paper and anime.   
> I am also taking a small break because I need to figure out the next few chapters before the big climax.   
> Until next time; Happy Reading


End file.
